Lieselotte
The daughter of struggling street peddlers, Lieselotte learned to con and steal before she could read or write. Ironically, it was while attempting to defraud a man who happened to be a court chronicler that her life took a turn for the better. The chronicler, enamored instantly by the girl's charm, took her under his wing and brought her into the palace, where the court archimagus, Cennair, would later unearth her innate talents for spellcraft Liselotte ascended to the rank of court magus before a nefarious incident resulted in her banishment and left her to wander aimlessly, seeking whatever work that came her way. Personality Lieselotte is an intelligent and charismatic girl who understands the hard life of poverty. A bit flirtatious, she acts cheerfully upbeat to those who interest her. Even in a pinch, she remains all witty and cunning in front of others. But deep down, this is all a façade to hide her vulnerable side as she fears being alone with no one to comfort her. Despite spending her adolescent years within the confines of the palace, Lieselotte has no qualms about using her feminine wiles to get what she wants, much to the consternation of her female peers. Background Born to poor street peddlers in the slums of Artolia, Lieselotte led a harsh and meager life. As a child, she learned to steal and defraud people in order to survive. Fortunately, her life changed for the better when she tried to swindle a royal chronicler who worked for the king. Taken in by Lieselotte’s charming demeanor, he decided to take her to the palace where she could live a better life. Not one to pass up this golden opportunity, Lieselotte followed him. There, she became acquainted with Sir Cennair who discovered her innate talent for sorcery. As soon as she began taking magic lessons, her heart felt fulfilled as she finally found her true calling. Lieselotte soon became a high ranking mage and developed a friendly rivalry with Rosea, a priestess from the church. Both of them were almost inseparable as Lieselotte deeply respected Rosea’s genuine concern for the common folk while the latter greatly admired the former’s free-spirited nature. However, their friendship would come to an end when the two of them were suddenly accused of murdering Cennair, a crime that neither of them committed. Both parties were implicated as possible suspects and exiled shortly after. Living in the slums once more, she willingly takes on unscrupulous jobs such as extortion, espionage, and assassination just to make ends meet. These acts have sent her down a spiral of hatred and cynicism as she loses faith in living an honest life. Aware of her own innocence, she seeks vengeance on Rosea and the royal court for ostracizing her. Hearing of Lieselotte’s prowess with sorcery and sabotage, Crell Monferaigne hires her as an agent to incite war in Artolia. Given a chance to take revenge on the kingdom that ruined her life, she eagerly accepts this task. Wylfred encounters Lieselotte in all story branches of Chapter 3 as a major antagonist. However, she will become Wylfred’s ally if the player has only used the Destiny Plume once on Chapter 2. On the C Path, Lieselotte, who disguised herself as a messenger from Prince Kristoff, attempts to assassinate Prince Langrey, but is foiled when he blocks her spell with a powerful ether barrier. Branded a fugitive, she is forced to go into hiding. She is eventually caught by Rosea and her companions who arrived to inspect the ruined settlement. Aware of her rival’s reputation as a saintess, she insults Rosea’s sincerity and summons monsters to attack her. After losing the fight, she tries to convince her former colleague that the death of one prince would avert a civil war from erupting in Artolia. Rosea, who could bring herself to accept this logic, kills Lieselotte in cold blood, much to everyone’s shock and disbelief. Her corpse is then delivered to Prince Langrey who has decided to wage war against his own brother. On the B Path, Lieselotte meets Wylfred by coincidence after saving him from a monster’s assault. Taken in by his handsome looks, she flirtatiously introduces herself, much to his confusion. Slightly irked by Wylfred’s lack of response, she takes her leave while stealing his sword for herself. With no clue as to where she was heading, Wylfred enters Market Marteigh and encounters Rosea who offers to help him catch the culprit. Both of them come across the body of a dead man with a sword impaled on his back. Recognizing the blade as his, Wylfred and Rosea inspect the corpse and realize that Lieselotte deliberately murdered one of Prince Kristoff’s messengers. They deduce her real intentions and decide to head for Prince Langrey’s domain to stop her. Rosea’s pleas fall on deaf ears as Lieselotte unleashes her wrath upon the saintess. Unable to hide her true feelings any longer, she tearfully reveals the pain and loneliness that she had to endure in front of Rosea, who starts to feel sorry for her. As a gesture of forgiveness, she begins praying for Lieselotte. Feeling belittled by Rosea’s pity, she furiously kills her with fire magic. The ruckus immediately attracts the attention of the guards. Wylfred convinces the despondent Lieselotte to escape with him as more soldiers arrive to capture them. After escaping from the castle, she saves his life once more by casting a very powerful spell to decimate their pursuers. Upon reaching her secret hideout, Lieselotte opens up to Wylfred and tells him about the incident that caused her to despise Rosea and Artolia. She also admits how much she loathes herself for committing so many horrible deeds for the sake of revenge. Sympathizing with her conflicted feelings, Wylfred asks the young sorceress to join him in his journey. Ready to move on with her life, Lieselotte gladly accepts his offer. On the A Path, Lieselotte is given a different assignment from her superiors. Her mission is to prevent Rosea from delivering Margrave Roienbourg’s letter of peace to Prince Kristoff. Although Lieselotte was willing to spare her former friend’s life in exchange for the letter, Rosea refused to give in to her demands. Their bitter reunion escalates into an all-out confrontation when Ushio, who became convinced of Rosea’s innocence, blames the rogue sorceress for murdering Sir Cennair. Infuriated by this remark, Lieselotte decides to kill them all instead. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t defeat Wylfred and his allies in combat. Left with no other option, she makes one last attempt to complete her objective by feigning her wounds and asking Rosea to pray for her departing soul. This gives Lieselotte enough time to burn her unsuspecting rival along with the letter that she was carrying. Feeling victorious, she mocks the saintess for not being able to stop the war from happening. As Lieselotte turns her back, she meets a karmic end when an enraged Rosea stabs her with a dagger. In her dying breath, she unmasks her former friend’s hypocrisy and remarks how the two of them are no different from each other after all. Regardless of what path Lieselotte appears in, her actions have only incited the flames of war that are about to erupt within Artolia. Battle Lieselotte is a member of the Sorcerer class, which gives her an attack range of three and a movement range of three. Sorcerers use Staves as weapons and can equip light armor such as Circlets, Cloaks, Gloves, and Boots. She is able to equip Tiaras and the Veleor Dress because of her gender. Lieselotte shows her prowess in offensive magic by having the spells Fire Storm, Lightning Bolt, Might Reinforce, Spell Reinforce, and Reflect Sorcery already learned. Lieselotte also starts with the Technique Meditation already learned and is the only character with access to that skill in Story Mode, which makes her stand-out from the other Sorcerers. In the Seraphic Gate, Lieselotte starts out with Fire Storm and Lighting Bolt. Initial Spells *'Spell Reinforce' *'Might Reinforce' *'Reflect Sorcery' *'Fire Storm' *'Lightning Bolt' Initial Skills *'Quick Spell' Soul Crush "Let me give you a proper farewell." *'Great Magic' Sacrifice *'Kvasir's Mead' - Negates all magic damage against allies. Cannot be compounded. :クヴァシルの酒/Kvasir no Sake :AP Cost: 80 :Rounds Effective: 3 :Range: Party (guests excluded) Trivia *'Truthade Profile:' :Happy-go-lucky teen-witch who life has taken her from the slums to the palace and back again. It was at the palace that her gift for magic was realized, and for once in her life she finally felt fulfilled. Though she quarreled all day and night with her mentor, Sir Cennair, underneath the bickering laid a deep sense of filial love. :Having his death constructed as her doing, and moreover, believing she was betrayed by the one she respected as deeply as Rosea caused her to lose all faith in justice and honor. Friendship between girls is a perilous thing... *The person who responsible for the death of Cennair was Fauxnel. *Recruiting Lieselotte forgoes the recruitment of Rosea and Duwain or Ushio as well as Fauxnel in Chapter 4. *Lieselotte is the only character who can use the Meditation technique in the main story. *Lieselotte shares the same voice actress as Margot - Shiho Hisajima. Gallery Image:Valkyrie profile covenant of the plume art 16.jpg|Lieselotte artwork lieselotte03.png|Lieselotte expressions Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Character Category:Female Category:Sorcerer